Why is Love a Feeling Amuto
by theressey.shugocharaluv
Summary: Five years later Ikuto comes back to Amu. They both have feelings for each other but have trouble figuring what love is and she saves him again from Easter. Amu has news to share with Ikuto .AMUTO ! my favorite couple !
1. He came Back !

**Hey everyone, this my first Shugo Chara fanfic ! I have tried to make my first story to be good , and finally have.**

**This a Amuto love story, Enjoy !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AMU'S P.O.V<span>_**

It was five years since I've seen him, I was alone, I mean I had friends, it was my heart that felt emptied. I was now 17 and could do what ever I wanted, but the past five years, I've wanted him to come to me. I was in my room looking out my balcony window, waiting for him. I heard banging on my bedroom door, I went to the door to open it, It was my friends, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Utau. " Why are you guys here?, I thought you guys had plans for today?" I asked. "We did, it's just that you seem really sad lately and we wanted to cheer you up", Nagihiko said. " Well, that's thoughtful of you, it's just now, my mind is on someone I really miss, and I don't think comfort is going to solve anything of how I feel for this person", I said with a sadly smile. " Well, at least we tried to cheer you up, you should be happy that you have friends like us who care about you, other wise, you would just sit here in your room, thinking about something thats unimportant, and start crying like a big baby", Utau said as she was yelling at me and her arms folded. " I'm not a baby !, and your right Utau, I don't have to stay in this room and force my feelings onto someone who might never come back to me, you know what?, I'm going to put a smile on my face and enjoy my life!" I said as I jumped up from my bed and headed out my bedroom door. Someone stopped me by giving me a huge hug. My face was buried into a blue-haired man's chest, I could smell a fresh mountain sent, it was his shampoo, I couldn't breathe so I had to push away for air. As I was panting I can hear my friends giggling lightly, I sat up and looked up he was staring at me with his navy-blue eyes to my honey-gold ones. " Is it really you Ikuto ?" I said as a single tear ran down my face. "Yes, it's me Amu, I came back," Ikuto said with a smile on his face. Everyone went downstairs so him and I could talk in private. Ikuto walked to my bed, laying down with his hands behind his head, I walked up to him slightly pushing him to the side so I can sit next to him. " S-s-so, what made you come back?, Did you find your father?, How was your journey these past five years?, What are some places you been to?, and What are som- ", he cut me off. " You have so many questions, and yet I didn't even get a single hello". I punched is his thigh and turned my head so I wasn't facing him. "Sh-shut up I wanted to ask you these questions now cause I might forget!" I said yelling at him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>_

I chuckled when she punched my thigh and turned away from me. "Sh-shut up!" she yelled. "You know Amu, the reason why I came back is because Utau called me about Easter's new plan to get the real Embryo and unfortunately, she said they're looking for me", she turned her head to me listening. "So my father told me to come back and face the man from hell, either way my step-father will send his goons all around the world to capture and find me", I said while I sat up scratching my head. "But then, _why _did you come back if they're looking for you? If I were you, I wouldn't come back here just because Easter wants me, I would go somewhere else, far away from them as possible", she said in her sweet tone. "It doesn't matter where I am because they might do something to the people I care the most if I didn't show myself", I said with a worried look. "But Hikaru-kun is the boss and he doesn't want the Embryo anymore". "No, but the director, my step-father does". "Then why are you here,in _my _house?" she gave a curious look. "Because, Amu I need you", I held her hands into mine, looking straight into her gloomy honey-gold eyes. She blushed, with a smile on her face she let go of my hands to put her genital ones on my cheeks. She sighed. "Okay, if you need me then, I guest you can stay here for the sake of people you care for", she said, still blushing. I was shocked that she put her hands on me and didn't blush as hard as a strawberry, all that told me is that she has changed, well a little bit. "To change the subject, when you told me that you had a something to confess and then you kissed me on the cheek, did you really mean that or were you teasing me?" she said. "I wasn't joking Amu, I now have some feelings for you, because you get me, you know how I have feelings that I can't bring out and you are the only one who can bring them out if I needed to", I said with a tear sliding down my cheek. She wiped my tear away, "Oh, well I have also have something to confess", she kissed my forehead and my nose."What was that?" I said in shock. "My confession", her voice was clear so I knew she wasn't lying. She let go of my face gently and walked to her doorway. "Well come on, everyone is waiting for us, you can answer my questions later", she said waiting for me to follow her. I got up and walked to her, all she did was smile and reached out her hand for me to take it, I did and we went downstairs. As soon as we saw everyone looking at us, she quickly let go of my hand and headed for Rima and Nadeshiko, who were both having interesting looks on their faces. I just sat on the couch next to Kukai and relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>RIMA'S<span>_ P.O.V  
><span>**

I saw Amu and Ikuto coming down the stairs with their hands locked together, well I think they were, I couldn't tell because Amu and Ikuto parted different ways quickly. Amu walked up to me and Nadeshiko with a smile on her face. The whole time they were upstairs, Nadeshiko kept smiling at me, I know that she and Nagihiko are twins, but they both are creepy to hang with so I just gave her my evil look to make her uncomfortable. "Hi guys, were you waiting long?" Amu said. "Not at all, we were ju-" Nadeshiko cut me off, which then my face got a little red. "We were just talking about you guys getting along with each other well". "Oh, I don't think that Ikuto and I aren't getting along that well, we had a short interesting conversation and that was it" Amu said heading towards her kitchen where her mother was making tea. All I did was follow, so did Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko took a cup of tea and sat down, I was still talking to Amu as she was helping her mother make more tea. "So what were you guys talking about?, did he tell you about his journey around the world?" I asked. "No he didn't tell me about his journey, he said that he'll tell me that later. What we talked about is that Easter has another plan and their using him again, and he said that he needed me", Amu said with a little blush. "Wait!, he told you that he _needed_ you?, you know what I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" I said balding up my fists. "No, I mean he said that, but I meant that he needed me to help him again with Easter, not that kind of _needed_", she said making her blush even more red. "Oh um, I didn't know you meant needed to help a person", I said with a sorry look on my face. "So, you guys are okay with each other, I mean we saw you two hold hands on your way down here, what did you say to him?" Nadeshiko said putting her cup down. "Well, I said nothing really, it was just that I was clam about everything and I showed him how much I've grown", Amu bit her bottom lip. When we were done talking, we brought out tea for the rest of our friends ( including Ami and Amu's parents ).

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AMU'S P.O.V<strong>_

I walk into the living room with Rima holding trays of tea to give to everyone (Nadeshiko already has tea). When I passed a cup to Ikuto, he had his famous smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes and ignored the face expression, I gave him a little smirk of my own just to mess with him, he looked kind of scared for a second so I laughed. Once I got everyone set and relaxed, I was beat, there were no places to sit, I didn't want to sit on the hard floor so I sat on the arm of the couch right next to Ikuto. Ikuto looked at me like I had done something wrong, then it turned into a smirk so I hit him on the back of the head and he started rubbing it. My parents and sister had to leave for something , so they said bye and left. Now it was just me and the gang (with Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Nadeshiko) , Utau started talking about what Easter's new plan is, we all listened. "Easter is going to use something called Nanobryo(** I named this machine, it's not real**) , it contains x-egg energy to lower out the real Embryo but this time, the x-egg energy is going to make another Embryo and their calling it x-Embryo. The x-Embryo will make the Embryo come out because they have the exact same energy and can make a wish or turn a wish into a nightmare", Utau explained. "So why do they need Ikuto if they have the x-Embryo? can they just use that instead of him?" I said with a worried look on my face and a small blush. "They need him because they want him to use the x-Embryo to turn as many hearts' eggs into nightmares as possible. Since the Death Rebel plan is done, they have something/someone who can make Ikuto do what they want", Utau said looking straight at me and Ikuto's direction. "You mean, me?, I'm the one that Ikuto really cares for besides you, Utau?" I said with a curious look. She nodded. "Why?, I mean Ikuto and I don't have that kind of relationship, we're just friends who tease each other that's all". "Well then if that's true, why did I get a text message from you saying that you miss Ikuto and you missed him teasing you with a sad face and a broken heart?" Utau said holding up her cellphone with a text on it."He-he-hey!, that was because that day I was bored and there was no one to hang with because you had plans", I said blushing deep red like a strawberry."Yay, yay A-m-u-chan, yay, yay Ik-u-to-kun, L-O-V-E FOREVER!", cheered Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru. "YOU SHUT YOUR FACES OR I'LL SHUT THEM FOR YOU!" I said putting my fists up and chasing them around as my whole face got red with anger. Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to them, I thought it would be Ikuto but it was Tadase. He turned my whole body so I was facing him, face to face, eye to eye. "You know since Utau brought up who likes who and it has nothing really to do with Easter, I still love you?, do you know that it was a mistake to dump you?, do you -" I cut him off. "Tadase, I don't want to hear it, you're the one who dumped me for Lulu, then dumped her for Saaya, and now you want me back, now's not the time for us, wait there is no 'us' , now we're talking about Easter's new plan involving Ikuto", I said pulling myself from Tadase. He grabbed me again and pulled me closer to his face, next thing I knew, my lips were pressed against his, in front of everyone. The more I kept pushing away, the more he moved me closer and tighter, everyone got up with their mouths wide open, looking at Tadase as if he was crazy, (which he was) besides Ikuto who just looked angry, balding his fists up, ready to punch. I screamed, still trying to break away from him and then Ikuto came to my rescue.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>IKUTO'S <span>__P.O.V_**

I watched Tadase kissing my lovely Amu and got mad, I bolded up fists and my face turned red. I knew that they broke up because that day Amu called me, she was crying and she said that she wanted me to cheer her up; she was over him. I saw that Amu was struggling to get out of his hold, then she screamed and I knew what that meant. I walked up to them with my bolded up fists, I pulled Amu lightly away from the hold she was in then punched the kiddy king right in the face and he started bleeding all over; I turned to see if Amu was okay, she nodded and went to sit on the couch, she told me to get Tadase out of her home, so I did what was told. Everyone was just standing like nothing really important happened, but it was important to me. Amu was looking like she wanted to kill her self, for what? because of Tadase?, maybe. I walked to where she and Nagihiko sat. What was going on with her during these past five years. "Are you okay Amu ?" Nagihiko asked while rubbing her back. "Yeah, I'm okay, I thought since he dumped me and said that we could still be friends, I'd be okay but, he's a big cheater who goes after girls treating them like they're his maids and lie to their faces. All my life I've been used or lonely and I can't take it anymore. When I got to know all of you guys, I have changed, everyone has changed over years, including you Ikuto" she looked at me. I sat on the other side of her moving close to her. "I feel that the more everyone change, they change even more of who they want to be", Amu finished talking and I took her hand to comfort her. I thought she would've snatched it away and then call me a pervert, but she didn't she looked at me with a smile and I smiled back.

Later on during the day, everyone one by one said goodbye and left Amu and I. Amu's parents called that they'll be home tomorrow, she said okay then asked if I could stay here for two weeks, they said okay, I could hear Amu's father crying in the back round and they both hanged up. Amu was tired so she walked up to her room, I stopped and picked her up bridle style. "Put Me Down!" she screamed. "Why should I want to make sure your okay as much as I can", I said with a fake worried look. We got to her bedroom and I put her down on her bed. She wasn't hurt physically , she was hurting because her heart broke into half and I know how that feels. I left her room so she could change her clothes, when I entered her room again she was wearing pajama bottoms that were pink with little colorful cats on them and a pink tank top that had a cat on it and written 'Lovable Cats' in bubble letters. She gave me navy blue bottoms and a black top, I put those on in the bathroom. Even though it was some time around 8:30pm she asked if I wanted ice cream, I nodded and she went downstairs to grab the ice (chocolate) cream. I sat on her bed looking out her balcony window wondering, if Easter kidnaps someone who I really care for, other than my family, as I got a thought of who it might be - Amu came back into the room with ice cream sundaes. "So what was you thinking about while I was gone?" she asked sitting down and handing me my ice cream. "Oh, nothing really important to me, now that your here beside me", I said eating my ice cream, she blushed. "Shut up, all I asked was what you were thinking and you had to add some perverted words to ruin my mood", she said giving me a disgust look.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AMU'S P.O.V<strong>_

I don't understand why Ikuto does what he does, but he's good at it and he gets his way, well most of the time anyway. We sat on my bed eating our ice cream silently until it was 8:55pm, I felt sleepy and pushed Ikuto down to the floor, he stood up, trying to get back on my bed. "Your not going to sleep with me for how many times you try, I'm going to kick your ass back on the damn floor" I sticked my tongue out at him. "You know Amu, before Tadase attacked, we were up here and you kissed my forehead and nose, which was your confession; for what?, why?" Ikuto said. "Well, you said that your confession was real so my confession was real", I said. "You love me instead of Tadase?" "Kind of, he turned to be a jerk and I'm over him". "Well I love you and I hope you love me too", Ikuto said with dreamy eyes. "Well I can show you what my confession means", I said walking up Ikuto and cupped my hands into his face, kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and all we heard was cheers from our guardian characters. "YAY-YAY-YAY A-M-U-CHAN and I-K-U-T-O-KUN ! LOVE'S IN THE AIR !". Ikuto took my hands away from his face and we stopped kissing for air, "Can we stop for a sec?" he said. "Sure", I agreed. "So you love me huh, you have changed way too much, I never thought that you would make the first move", he said with a smirk. "I'm just showing you how I change and how much you mean to me", I said. "Oh, you know I could sleep downstairs on the couch to make your father not hate me or anything; I could be worthy to your parents?" he offered."No, today you should sleep in here than tomorrow, my mother will find somewhere else for you to sleep, okay", I touched his chest. "Yeah okay, but now; there's something I might do for your parents to hate me", he said pulling me to my bed and kissing me on the neck. I didn't fight trying to stop Ikuto, even though if I wanted to, I love him, so it was okay. He bit my ear a couple of times for me to slightly moan, I pulled him closer to me, locking my fingers together against his neck. Our guardian characters were asleep when we were doing this, then again we stopped. He got up and walked to the doorway. "What are you doing Ikuto?" I asked. "Locking your door, you lock your door, right?" he said. "Sometimes I do", "good". he locked the door went to me kissing my back.

I started kissing his shoulder when he took off his shirt, and my tank top. A few minutes later, it got really deep; I was moaning louder and louder every time he made a hit hard and fast. We stopped after a few more times and we were in my bed naked in each others arms, it was 12:30am in the morning so we put back on our clothes(we unlocked the door) and went to sleep( Ikuto sleeping on the floor next to my bed).

* * *

><p><strong>I know its not that great and its way short, but hey its only my first fanfic and I promise that the next chapter will be long<strong>

**Please R&R Thank You for reading !**


	2. News? and Promises

**Hey Shugo Chara Fans, I hope you like this next chapter and its longer so I hope you guys love it as much as I do**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AMU'S P.O.V<span>_**

I woke up by someone kissing me, it was Ikuto who just got up as well, he looked kind of cute with his navy-blue eyes all sparkled. "Morning strawberry", he said brushing away some hair out of my eyes. "Morning, my parents, did they even come home yet?" I asked. "Yeah they came around 1:00am, why do you ask?" he had a concern look on his face."I don't know, cause they might ask about what we did yesterday", I told him. "Oh, if your really concerned about it, you can tell them that we're in love", Ikuto had a smirk on his pretty face. "I'm not concern about it, I'm just hoping that I -" I had to stop talking cause I felt weird. "Whats wrong Amu" I didn't answer, all I did was pushed him out the way, heading to the bathroom and he followed me. "Amu, are you alright?" I slammed the door and he started banging on it. I went straight to the toilet to throw up; I didn't have breakfast so why do I suddenly feel ill? "Come on Amu, whats wrong?" he still was banging on the door. As I finished, I went to clean my face and looked into the cabinet for a pregnancy test, I found one and left it on the back of the toilet seat. I opened the door seeing Ikuto's eyes to mine. "Ikuto, I-I-I mi-mi-might b-b-be prr-prrr-preg-pregnant?" I said stuttering. "How do you know if your pregnant?" he looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Well how do you explain me throwing up and feeling sick?" I used my cool n' spicy façade on him. "I don't know, did you do a pregnancy test?" he looked unsure. "No, not yet, its just we need to tell my parents", "Why, won't they be furious?" Ikuto said. "Yeah, but as long as I tell the truth they might feel less furious" I said sadly. "Okay we'll tell them together" he understood.

We went downstairs holding hands, I saw my father taking pictures of Ami and my mother putting breakfast on the table. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were floating beside me and Yoru was hanging onto Ikuto's shoulder. My father saw me and Ikuto holding hands and started to cry. "My little Amu-chan has a boyfriend ? , I'm going to runaway , because I failed as a father !" my father said as he ran into the bathroom across the hall of the kitchen. "Papa just because I'm holding hands with him doesn't mean you failed as being my father" I said trying to cheer him up. "Really?" Papa asked. "Really Papa", he opened the door and hugged me. "I'm so glad your my daughter!" he hugged me tighter so I couldn't breathe. "Can't... breathe... Papa" I said looking for air. "Sorry deary" he let go and ruffled my hair. "Do you guys want something to eat? I made eggs and beacon?" my mother asked Ikuto and I. Just from the look of the food, I felt noxious. "No thank you, we need to talk to you, it's very important", I told them. Mother shooed Ami away so we could talk and Ran and the gang followed except for Dia. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell us, were listening" mother said. I started to talk. "Last night, me and Ikuto did more than just making out"I told them."What do you mean, more than just making out" my mother lift her eyebrow up but she looked calm, although Papa was going out of control. "Um- we had sex without protection, Ma'am", Ikuto said looking worried he might get kicked out and yelled at. "Did you take a pregnancy test?" Mama asked trying not to blow her head off. "Not yet, after we were done talking to you I was going to take it" I said. "Okay,I'm mad that you two did what you did at this age, but I'm glad you told us" Mama got up from her chair and hugged me. I was happy that my parents understood and was now apart of this situation.

I went to the upstairs bathroom where I put the test, Ikuto and my parents followed me upstairs and waited out the door. A few minutes later, I was staring at the test, it had a plus; I was stunned, I was going to be a mother and Ikuto was the father, it had all happen way too fast, but it least its Ikuto's instead of Tadase's. I walked out of the bathroom with six eyeballs looking at me; "Its positive, I'm pregnant", I said showing everyone the test. "So, I'm the father?" he said handing the test to my mother. "Yeah, you'll make a great father" I said kissing his nose. "And you'll be a great mother" he held me into his arms. "We are all going to help you two out during these nine months because we care for you Amu, right Dear?" Mother looked at Papa with a look that keeps him sacred from her. "Right, we all will help you and care for you, as always", he had on a serious and clam look on his face that made me smile. _Ring, Ring, Ring _I heard my cellphone and I answered it. "Hello ?" I said. "Hey its me Utau, are you okay? is Ikuto still there?". "Yeah Ikuto's here,and I'm kind of okay". "What do you mean kind of?". I sighed, "Well, let me put it this way that's easy to understand... I'm pregnant". "What?, your pregnant?, please don't tell me that you and Ikuto-" I cut her off. "Yeah, we did, and I'm not going to lie but, I was the one who made the first move". "Well you know that if Easter finds out that Ikuto is the father of _your_ child, they might do something to you" she sound worried. "I know, that's why we need everyone to help out except for Tadase, i mean he can't know that I'm pregnant". "Okay, I'll tell everyone and then I'll come by your house", "Okay, thanks Utau for being my friend", "No problem". We both hung up and then It happened again. I went back into the bathroom to throw up. Papa went back to looking sad as ever, until Ami came, happy as a flower. "Why do you look sad daddy?" she asked. "Ami, please promise me you'll never get pregnant until you are married?" Papa said hugging Ami to death. "Maybe?" Ami gave Papa an evil look and he sweatdropped. Ami went towards Ikuto who couldn't stand of me gagging and throwing up, "What's sis doing?" she asked tugging Ikuto's pajama pants. "Well", Ikuto got on one knee to make eye to eye contact and held her little hands, swinging them back and forth. "Your sister doesn't feel too good because she's-" I walked out of the bathroom and cut him off. "I'm pregnant, you're going to be an aunt Ami" I said rubbing Ikuto's back and then he picked up Ami and smiled. "Really, yay I'm gonna be a auntie ! and you're gonna be a mommy sis, who's the daddy?" I looked at Ikuto. "Who do you think?" he said. " you! big brother!" Ami started hugging Ikuto tightly, a two minutes later he put her down. I went to my room to change clothes and Ikuto went to the bathroom to change his. Of all my life, I thought Tadase will be the one for me, but Ikuto is the one who I can be calm and cool around. I came out my room finding Ikuto standing outside my door holding a red velvet box. "What's in your hand Ikuto?" I asked him putting one hand on his cheek. "I know that your still young to get married but I wanted to give this to you until you can" he got on one knee sticking out the box towards me. "Will you be my wife until you're out of school?" he gave me a smile. "YES!, I will because... I love you" I sat on his lap that wasn't knead down and started kissing him all over his smooth, pretty face. After a few more rounds of kissing Ikuto; we all went downstairs.

Ikuto sat in the dinning room, eating breakfast as I went to the couch to watch tv. I heard knocking and ran up to the door to see who it was, it was Utau with four bags in her hand. "Hey, I brought you some stuff" she said putting them down on the couch. "What kind of stuff Utau?" I asked trying to look in the bags. "Two bags are for your baby infant and the other two are for us," she took out a tiny bag and handed it to me. I looked inside of it and it was a blue and pink baby booklet with green ribbons tied around it and in the middle of the book, there's a picture of a baby laughing. I looked at it and made a smile on my face. "Thanks Utau, how thoughtful of you", I gave her a hug. "Well I am going to be an aunt, so why not, and besides you guys may not have a baby shower because we don't want Easter to find out about it, now do we?" she said looking at me like if I didn't make the right answer she would kill me. "No we wouldn't" I said heading towards the dinning room. She followed me. "Hey brother, how are you feeling today", Utau asked Ikuto while hugging him from behind. "I don't know you tell me, I fell in love,I got Amu pregnant and Easter is still looking for me", he told Utau, smartly. "Okay, your having a bad day smarty pants, but you can turn that frown upside-down", Utau said sitting in front of him at the table. "I mean the only thing that made me happy is Amu and not the fact I got her pregnant, which is bad because that was never supposed to happen, but at least we told her parents and they understood", Ikuto says with worry and relief, I was behind him rubbing his chest for comfort. "I'm glad that you're helping us with my pregnancy and Easter", I said. "Well I told everyone ( not Tadase ) that you're pregnant and they said congrats also, Kukai and I are gonna stay here and help you and the others will help with Easter, is that cool for you?" she asked. "Sure", Ikuto and I said in a unison. "Okay then, Kukai will be here in a little while with food for Amu , so you two should relax and let aunt Utau do what she gotta to do", she said in the third person, rubbing my stomach then heading to the kitchen. "I can't help it that if something happens to you, I will never forgive myself", his deep voice went softer every time he finished his words. "Nothing is gonna happen to me or the baby, because I have you, and friends that I can depend on, otherwise I'd be having trouble with everything", I said. "That's good then, I'm gonna lay on the couch, I feel a little tired", he got up and went to the living room. "Okay", I said. I couldn't go in the kitchen because it still smelled like breakfast and I couldn't take it, eventually Utau came out with Mama. "So your mom says that Kukai and I could stay to help you with baby infant there", Utau rubbed my belly again. "Great, so do you know what I need to do during these nine months?" I asked her. "Yeah, I do, did you eat anything?", she said. "No, breakfast now makes me gag and feel sick", I said trying not to throw up. "Here, you can eat oatmeal, It's good for you and the infant" Utau handed me a bowl of oatmeal. "I'm not sure, it might turn out to be bad for me", I said rejecting the meal. "Just take one spoonful", Mama insisted. I took the spoon and put it in my mouth, I didn't feel noxious. "Wow, it does help me, but I'm not that hungry anyway, so can you save it for later?" I said pushing the bowl away. "Sure dear" Mama took the bowl and went to the kitchen. I got up and went to the living room where Ikuto was sleeping, Utau followed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IKUTO'S<strong>_

I was still asleep when I heard Amu's and Utau's foot steps come in. I felt someone moving my head and putting it on their lap, it was Amu, her soft touch made me want to purr like a cat, but I didn't. She was petting me, which I liked, and there I started to purr, "Purrrrrrrrr", Amu stopped and I opened my eyes. "Why you'd stop Amu?" I said. "You were purring, like a cat, that"s odd coming from you?" she said. "I guessed my inner cat got out, keep petting me, its nice and makes me stay calm"I said rubbing her thigh. "Okay, I kinda like it too"she started to pet me more and more, I didn't purr, I just felt calm like I said. I heard Amu laugh at what she was watching ( the tv was on the whole time ), she was laughing so sweetly that I couldn't sleep anymore, so I just stayed still and watched. The doorbell rang and Utau got it, it was Kukai with boxes and bags. I sat up once he put the boxes down and handed the bags to Utau and Amu. "What's in the boxes?", Amu asked trying to peak in the boxes. "Oh these?, um...its a secret...for later", Kukai said scratching his head. "Oh, okay" Amu put the bags in the dinning room and came back ill as ever. "Are you okay? do you need something to drink?" I said. "No, I'm fine, it's just my head is spinning" she said holding her head and loosing her balance. "then that's not fine and your about to fall, I'm gonna get a cold wet cloth", Utau went to get the cloth. "Really, I'm o-" she fainted, luckly, I catched her and then I carried her to the couch. Utau heard a thump so she hurried up with the cloth. She looked kind of sick, I went to feel her forehead, she was burning up, so I told Utau to hurry up with the cloth. It wasn't hot at all, maybe she has one of those hot flashes or maybe it is something that has to do with pregnancy. Utau placed the cloth on Amu's forehead and we all sat on the floor near her. "Is this normal for a pregnant girl?" I asked Utau and Amu's mother. "For a young girl who's not suppose to be pregnant, yes she might faint once in a while and feel ill a lot", Amu's mother said. "And her moods will change a lot too, like if she's happy two minutes later she will be angry, so you have to keep her clam", Utau added. "Oh", I said holding Amu's hand. I looked at the boxes that were next to me. "Why are there boxes?" I asked. "Well, since it's you that I can tell; it's a baby crib for you guys, you and I are going to build it", Kukai said. "Oh, that's great, but where are we going to put it?", I said. "It will be in the room next to Ami's", Amu's mother said. "Okay, but we don't know what the gender is", "Utau and I will be taking Amu for a check up tomorrow to see what gender it is", she said.

A few more hours, Utau kept wetting the cloth and putting it back on Amu's forehead. I stayed beside her on the floor, thinking when is going to wake up. She looked like she was having a bad dream or something and she couldn't wake up, but I know that my confront wasn't doing anything. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru all looked sad. "What's wrong?" I said letting all of them sit on my lap. "Amu is losing her radiants because of stress, she can't take much longer. With Easter on her mind, she feels that carrying a child is a bad thing", Dia said. "We also feel sad because you guys will be paying more attention to the infant than us", Yoru said looking down. "I promise we will pay attention to you guys, but you have to understand that the infant can't do most things, so _everyone_ will help, including you", I said petting Yoru and giving the others a hug. Eventually, Amu woke up feeling her stomach.

"What happened ? why am I on the couch ?" she said turning towards me. "You fainted so I carried you to the couch, do you feel okay? do you need some water?" I said holding her hands. "Um... I'm okay and, yes I would like some water", she said. Kukai went to the kitchen to get the glass of water. "So, were you worried about me?" she took a sip of her water. "No, why would I be worried" I said with a fake smirk. "Stop lying you goose and tell the truth", Utau said throwing her shoe at me. "Ow, okay, okay, I _was_ worried, but not as worried as them", I pointed to Dia, Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru. "Come here you guys" they floated to Amu. "You know until the baby is here, I need you all to be happy, like I am, can you do that for me?" she looked sad but happy at the same time. "OKAY!", they all cheered and gave Amu a hug. Amu gently put her hand under my chin, luckily I didn't flinch. "I love you, you know that right?" she blurted out. "Yes but, why are you blurting this out if I know this?" I said putting down her glass and rubbing the side of her thigh. "Because I don't want to ever lose you, I feel that you never wanted a child and now there's one coming, you'll leave me to take care of it", a tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. "You will never lose me, and yes I never wanted a child now, in the future yes, and _we all _are going to help so you don't have to worry about" I kept wiping away her tears. "I-I-I can't t-t-e-ll y-y-o-u be-c-ca-use you mi-ig-ht g-g-go and d-d-do some-th-th-thing you will re-gr-gr-gret" she said stuttering. "Amu, please tell me", I begged her. "I had a dream about the day the child was born and that Easter took me away and torched me because you did something they didn't like", she pulled me away a bit. "But that's never gonna happen, I won't let it", I pulled her closer to me and started kissing her on the lips. She wanted to get out of my grasps but I didn't let her. After 8 more rounds of kissing Amu, I let go of her. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, it's just that since now you told me about your dream, I wanted you to know that I will always be by your side", I got up from off the floor and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" she got up from the couch. "I'll be back in a little while, I need some time to think". "Okay", she opened the door, Yoru and I walked out, then I saw her close the door behind me. I had a lot on my mind that I didn't understand.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AMU"S P.O.V<br>**_

Ikuto has acted strange since this morning I told him I was pregnant, but I could understand that he needed some time alone, I needed some time too. I went to the dinning room to finish my oatmeal and was drinking my water. The doorbell rang '_ding-dong ding-dong'_ I heard Utau's voice. "finally, your here, just sit down and wait". Utau came in the dinning room and grabbed my arm and we went to the living room. I saw Rima, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko sitting on the couch staring at me. "He-hey guys", I started to say. "What is your problem, getting pregnant at 17, you only have one more year for you to graduate high school, how can you be so stupid!" Rima said babbling. "I didn't mean to get pregnant, it's just it was all happening way too fast and we couldn't stop, it was too good", I said apologizing. "That's no excuse!, you had sex with Ikuto, I'm mad that your pregnant and you had sex with him but I'm not mad that you and him are a couple", she cooled down a bit. "I'm sorry that I'm pregnant", I said with a slight frown. "Don't be, even though being pregnant at this age is ridiculous, we'll go through this together", she added a her soft voice. "Thanks Rima", I gave her a hug. "Where's Ikuto?" Nagihiko questioned. "He went out, he'll be back in a little while", Kukai said. "Have you notice something outside?" Nadeshiko pointed out. "No why?" I was confused. "Because there's a black car parked in front of your house", she opened the curtain so I can see. "Well, I don't know who's car that is, but I hope they leave soon". "Amu, Ami, your father, and myself have to go somewhere again, we'll be back by Thursday, you have Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto to take care of you, Kay", Mama said carrying suite cases down the stairs. "Kay, but what about tomorrow, my check up?", I said when Kukai was helping her with them. "Utau's still going with you, she's the one who made this appointment in the first place as soon she found out that you're pregnant", Mama said as Kukai was walking to her car. Ami came running into my arms and hugged me, then it was Papa, Mama just _walked _to me and gave me a hug, soon I saw them leave the driveway. Utau gave me my bowl of oatmeal that I was trying to finish about an hour ago and Rima started to talk about what she heard about Easter. "Easter is everywhere, and they know that Ikuto came back to Japan", she stated. "Because, Easter was already looking for him in other states and countries, so why not come back, he also told me that the people he cares for is in trouble", I want to put that out there and then continued eating. "Then that means we all are in trouble, especially you Amu", I stopped eating as 'especially you Amu' came out of Rima's mouth. "What do you mean?" I started choking. "Since your carrying his child and he loves you, you are the only person he thinks about", Rima patted me on the back. "I'm not sure Ikuto loves that much, yeah he cares about me, but do you really think he actually loves me?" I was unsure. "Yes, because if he didn't love you, then he wouldn't have gotten you pregnant", she was rubbing my stomach. I playfully slapped her hand away. "But I told you, I was the who made the first move and he didn't stop me at all". "Well at least he would've brought some protection", she said. "He didn't know that _I _was making the move first", I said trying to win this argument. "That's stupid", she said, folding her arms. "Yeah well, that's how it happened", I think I ended the discussion. "Yeah okay", she said with a sigh. "Anyway, Easter has yet another plan", Utau said trying to move this conversation further. "What is?", Nadsehiko said. "I don't know, but their plan from before is or isn't going to happen", Utau said. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to do something upstairs, it'll take about 10 minutes", I walked upstairs and went to the bathroom, again throwing up.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IKUTO'S P.O.V<strong>_

I character changed with Yoru and jumped from one house to another ; As I stopped, I was not only 2 miles away from Amu's house. I kept thinking about the child in Amu, how I'm going to be the worst parent on earth and why Amu means so much to me. I've never had this much of feelings for anyone in my whole life, but it felt pretty nice. The one thing that's now bothering me is Easter; they know what places I have been and what people I have met, but the one thing is that they don't know is where I'm hiding. I stopped again about until I was on the fourth house, and I saw Easter's goons standing all around the streets, some of them were communicating with each other, so I had to listen. "Is anyone at the house?" goon 1 said. "Yeah, just her friends, their just talking to each other", goon 2 said. "What about the parents and the sister?" goon 3 said. "They left about an hour ago", goon 2 said. "Now we wait for her to come out, so we can grab her and use her", goon 1 said. I didn't know who they were talking about but I might've knew who. "Isn't she the one with four guardian characters and she and her friends ruined the 'death rebel ' plan five years ago?", said goon 2. I was angry that they were talking about Amu. "Yeah, the pink-haired girl", said goon 3. I couldn't take it, I character transformed into Black Lynx and jumped down from the house and started attacking them. ' slash claw', I was beating the hell out of them, I even heard one of them cry for help. "We're being attacked by Ikuto!". "She's out of her house", goon 2 said. "Grab her, and hurry or you'll-" I hung up the phone from one of the goons and beaten him up. After I was done with them, the Dumpty Key started to glow so I hurried to Amu.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AMU'S P.O. V<br>**_

I came out the bathroom looking sick as a wet dog and I wanted some food. As I was walking down the stairs, I smelled something delicious that Utau was cooking. Nagihiko brought me my bowl and I ate it. I started sweating out of nowhere and so Rima had to fan me with a fan. "Are you feeling okay?" Nadeshiko asked. "It's just feels hot that's all", I said using my hand to fan myself. "Your mother has left you some medicine for you to take when you're not feeling normal," Kukai gave me a pill and some water. I took it and got up from my seat and headed to the door. "Where're you going Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked. "Oh, just trying to get some fresh air," I said as I opened the door. "Okay, take your time then", said Nagihiko. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were with me, (actually they're always with me except when I tell them I need some time alone) so I started walking down the street. "Amu-chan look!" Miki said pointing to the Humpty Lock. It was glowing really bright. "Why is it glowing", I asked. "Well, since the Dumpty Key and the Humpty Lock has a bond, then this means-", I cut Dia off. "Ikuto and I have a bond and so maybe one of us is in trouble, but Ikuto is trouble so that means _I'm _in trouble?", I looked to my right, nothing was there, then to my left, still nothing. I was getting scared so I turned slowly to my back, I saw this black figure walking fast towards us, I started running as fast as I could, the figure was running after me, and unlucky for me it caught me. It's hands were on my mouth so I couldn't yell, I tried to move them but it had a strong grip. My life flashed before my eyes, I couldn't character transform or character change because I wasn't out of its grasp. I was squirming a lot then it grabbed me harder and closer to it, suddenly I heard a deep voice yelling out my name. "AMU !", I looked up to see Ikuto in his character transformation mad as a tiger. I ducked when Ikuto used his 'slash claw' on the figure and it let go of me, I instantly turned into Amulet Heart. When I looked to see who gripped me up, I wasn't surprise that it was one of Easter's goons. "Ikuto, why are they after me ?" I asked him as he was protecting me. "Because they know", he said. "Know what?" I was confused, "That ... you're the one that I purely love", he looked at me. My life stopped before me, I knew that him and I are in love but not this kind of in love. I pushed his arm away and used my 'spiral heart' to knock out goon, and it worked. After I was done, I felt dizzy. "Amu are you alright?" he said holding me up. By the time I could answer, I blacked out.

**2 Hours Later: 7:30**

I woke up in my room having a set of eyes looking at me; its Ikuto, he's on the floor leaning on the side of my bed. "H-how long I've been asleep?" I asked lifting his chin for scratches and other marks. He pulled away. "You were out for about two hours, I was worried that you wouldn't wake up", he said. "Wh-what happened?", I had forgotten all about what happened before I blacked out. "Well, um I came to rescue you from one of Easter's goons, you character transformed into Amulet Heart, you used an attack to knock out the goon, then you suddenly blacked out so I went and carried you back here", he got up and sat on my bed. "Oh, well the reason I was out of the house was for some fresh air", I said in my cool n' spicy façade tone. "That's not the point, I mean it is, it's just that they wanted you to come out by yourself, for now until the baby comes, if you want fresh air, you walk with Utau, Kukai, and me or you can get fresh air from the balcony, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you", he held my hands into his and looking dead into my eyes. "Are you really worried about me, I mean I _can _take care of myself ", My hands let go of his. "I am and yeah you can take care of yourself, but you keep passing out , are you sure that you can take care of yourself in _this_ condition ? ", he said. "No, I'm not sure, I'm sorry if me being pregnant makes you feel over protective", I put my hands on Ikuto's soft cheeks. "Sorry for what?, I'm the one who got you pregnant, I would've stopped you, and myself", he said putting his hands on the side of my waists. "It was my fault, I've missed you way too much, so when you surprised me yesterday I couldn't keep my feelings inside any longer, I just went for it" I said with a single tear running down my face. "You didn't do anything you kissed me, we stopped, then I took it to the next level, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I really do love you" he said. I leaned forward to him. "I will always be yours Amu", he said. "I will always be yours Ikuto" I said. We passionately kissed for about 10 minutes until Utau came in my room. "Has Amu waken up- Oh, you did and now you guys are making out, well just to be off topic, um, Tadase is here" she said. "What !?" Ikuto and I said in a unison. "Yeah, he came back, Kukai is trying to keep him outside but not much longer" she said unsure of what to do. "I'll keep him out, stay here with Amu" Ikuto got up from my bed. "But-" he cut Utau and I off. "Please, I don't want him seeing you Amu". He kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I waited for about 20 minutes, then I got up and we walked downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>IKUTO'S P.O.V<span>_**

I ran down the stairs to give Tadase a piece of my mind again. "You can't see Amu now, nor ever, because she hates you, now please go away", Kukai said blocking his way in. "Please!, I have to talk to her, I have to explain why I cheated on her", He said, trying to push Kukai out the way. "Listen to yourself, you're trying to _explain why you cheated _on her. Cheating is breaking someone's heart and untruthful, do you really think I was going to let you see her?" I said, butting in. "You don't love her as much as I do, you don't love her at all!", Tadase said yelling at me. "Who in hell are you telling me I don't love Amu, you may have an awkward thing with her but you know her true self!" I was getting more angry by the minute." Well tell me something I don't know about her true self?" he said finally pushing past Kukai and walking up to my face. "She's funny," I began. "Yeah, because you tease her," He said. "No, shes funny, shes shy sometimes but she can make people happy," I continued. "Well do you know that she can sing?" Tadase said sure that I didn't know. "Yeah, not that great though," I told him. "But it makes everyone shine in their hearts," finishing my statement. "There's one more thing that no one knows about me," I turned around seeing Amu at the bottom of the steps and Utau behind her. "Wh-what are you doing down here, I thought I told you to stay up there and get some rest," I said little mad that she disobeyed me. "I know and I am sorry, but there are some things that are on my mind, nows the time to get over them," she walked in between me and Tadase. "First, is Tadase," she turned to Tadase. "I don't love you anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with you, but you can still help us with Easter," she gave him a hug. "Your right, I will never get you back, so I should stop trying, but the reason I cheated was because Lulu and I made a deal, that if I didn't make out with her, she would have to send me to jail for sexual harassment and I didn't wat that to happen", Tadase tried to grab Amu's hand but she pulled away. "Yeah, you would've not made a stupid deal in the first place because it sounds like you never loved me," she said getting angry. "That was a mistake that I made," it sounded like Tadase was about to cry. "Yeah well it was a great mistake because I never loved you, I was only blind by your face," I saw her hands shaking furiously. "But-," she cut him off. "But nothing, I've always thought that you were the one for me, but all that was a nightmare!" she was yelling at him and ready to smack him in the face. "I'm sorry, that I hurt you," Tadase looked like he got rejected. "Well sorry isn't gonna cut it, it means that no girl can trust you cause you're a cheater," Amu was really mad, she was tired and I didn't think she could stand it much longer. "Huh, well to be honest ... I cheat on girls who doesn't have what I want, from the look of it, you don't have any of it," I didn't know what he was talking about until he looked up and down at Amu and she was getting anger by it. Amu's face was red as a tomato, she was about to blow. Her shaking hand smacked Tadase in the face, it left a big mark o his right cheek. "I told you, I only want to see you if it involves Easter," she said wiping away her tears. She turned to me. "Second, Ikuto, we have this spark, we're learning how to love each other, I will always love you for the rest of my life," she put her hand on my left cheek. Tadase was holding his face. "I know..." he interrupted before I could even say anything. Amu turned to him in shock. "What do you know?" I can tell that she was really curious. "It's obvious; your pregnant," he had a smile on his face that made me angry. "How did you find out?" I said disgusted by him. "Her shaking hands, her continuous of sweating, tired and stressful eyes, and she got angry quicker than our break up", he listed all the symptoms of pregnancy. "I wanted it to be a secret from you, it's not yours, it's Ikuto's," she said clearly telling him it's mine. "You expect me to think that there's nothing going on between the two of you, you couldn't keep it that long of a secret since you started having the symptoms." "Why do you care, you played tricks on her and you sent her away. I on the other hand care for her, if she didn't break my heart, I don't have to break hers. Amu showed how much she loves me, it was it non of your business for to know about her pregnancy because she doesn't care for you as long as I'm with her. You care is using your charm to attract girls that are easy to mess with." "Easy to mess with..." Amu said a little mad of what I said. "You think I'm 'easy' to mess ?" she questioned. "Yeah, I mean I have always been messing with you since the day I met you, your easy," I laughed at her face expression she was giving me. "I'll show you whats easy, just you wait," she muttered. "What?," I could barely hear her. "No-Nothing," she stuttered. "Just leave please, I really don't want this to continue anymore; so please leave, Utau would call you if we're in trouble with Easter, okay?" she finally calmed down. "Fine, there's no reason for me to stay here any longer, but listen to this; I will make your heart fall to the ground and break every time you fall in love with Ikuto and I'll know, just by looking at you,"he was walking to the door ( finally! ). "Not if I interior," I opened the door and he walked through. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out," I said sarcastically. "Whatev-" I slammed the door on his face. "Have a nice day jackass," I still said sarcastically. I saw Amu on the couch looking pissed off and sad at the same time, so I walked to her cause she looked like she needed comfort. I held her hand. "You okay?" I kissed her hand. "No, I am NOT okay, he said that as long as I fall in love with you, he'll break my heart," she said as a tear went down her face. I wiped it away. "I won't let that happen as you believe it," I pulled her head closer to me so I could kiss her forehead. "Really?" she said. "Of coarse, no need for you to worry, stay clam and relaxed; I will keep Tadase away from you," I cupped my hands around Amu's face. I leaned in for a kiss and she accepted. She pulled away getaly and looked at the clock * 10:35 *. "We better get some sleep for who knows what'll happen tomorrow," she got up sticking out her hand. I sighed and grabbed it. She walked upstairs. "You go ahead, I'll meet you up there," I said heading to the dinning room. "Okay, be quick," she said heading to her room. Utau and Kukai were sitting down drinking tea. "So Ikuto, how _are _you going to keep Tadase away from Amu?" Utau said without looking up at me drinking her tea. "Yeah man, I knew Tadase since I joined the guardians and sometimes he can keeps somethings bad personally, how are you going to find out what it is?" Kukai said sure that I didn't have a plan already. "I'll need Rima and Nadeshiko to be my little spies while they and the others talk about the plan for Easter with him, they both will get somethings out of him in no time," I said with a huge grin on my face. "That's your plan? You couldn't have a plan that sent him to, I don't know SPACE?" Utau said thinking more outside the box. "Well, if I sent him to space, Amu might hate me for leaving him up there without food and water," I couldn't keep a straight face so I started laughing and soon Kukai and Utau started laughing with me. "You better head up to Amu or she'll come down here and drag you up there," Utau punched my shoulder. I started rubbing on it and I headed towards the stairs. "You really do love Amu, it's unusal for you to really care for a girl other than me. You love her, but are you gonna leave her alone?" Utau grabbed my other arm. I had to think about the leaving Amu alone part. "I'll try not to leave her because as much as I love her, it keeps us connected; but it might slowly break us apart". "Then keep her happy," Utau lightly pushed me up the stairs. "What happens if I can't make her happy?" I turned to look at Utau who was giving me the look that I was stuipid. "TRY!" she went to the dinning room and I went upstairs.

I went into the bathroom seeing that there was a black tee shirt and grey sweatpants for me, I put them on and headed to Amu's room. She was laying down on the bed with her back facing me, she looked sleep but I wasn't sure. I walked towards the bed trying to cuddle with her, I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her body. I kissed the back of her neck and she kissed my hand. "Stay...," she said. "What?", "Stay-with-me-for-ever-" she was drifting to sleep. "Always," I said drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>This alot longer than the first one, I hoped you'd enjoyed it <strong>

**If you see any missed corrections please tell and I will change it**

**PLEASE R/R**


End file.
